Time Goes On
by HermioneMalfoy2
Summary: Hermione and Draco share a room on the Hogwarts Express, and Draco does something very OOC. What will happen next? Please read and review.Ok, Im gunna change the name, read the top of chapt. 3.
1. Room on The Hogwarts Express

One More Kiss  
  
Disclaimer-I dont own anything. I'm not making any money off of this. If anything, the only people who are making money off of this are the people who run the site.  
  
"Hey, Hermione, are you coming or what?" said Ron anxiously. They had been waiting for Hermione to come on the Hogwarts Express for almost 15 minutes already.  
  
"Oh, yeah, sorry Ron, got a little distracted." replied Hermione, sounding quite reluctent. "I was just noticing how terrible it is that Malfoy is still in Hogwarts. I mean, seriously, you would think after the ferret incident he would consider going to a different school." She really hated him.  
  
"Now, come on Hermione. We don't have to worry about him this year. Unless he chooses to mess with us this year. Which I doubt he will. I mean, you do remember how we hexed him last year, right?" said Harry.  
  
"Yeah, I guess your right. But what if...." Hermionie started, but was interrupted by Ron.  
  
"Hermione, dont worry. Now come on already, we're going to be late for the train!" exclaimed Ron, grabbing Hermione's hand, running to the train.  
  
"Finally, we're back. I am so glad that was the last summer I'm spending with the Dursley's." said Harry, sounding relieved.  
  
"What do you mean Harry?" said Hermione, with a puzzeled expression on her face.  
  
"Oh, yeah, I forgot to tell you guys! Dumbledore gave me permission to move out of Privet Drive. I get to live with Remus now!" said an excited Harry.  
  
"Oh, Harry, that's fantastic! I can't believe it! I'm so happy for you! But wait, how did the Dursley's take it?" asked Hermione with a huge smile on her face.  
  
"Oh, are you kidding me, it's the first time I've seen them smile for news about me! But it was the funniest thing, when Dudley and Petunia (I'm allowed to call her that now) saw Dumbledore at the doorstep, they ran for their lives and started screaming when he took out his wand, but it was only because he wanted to put fire in the fireplace. But anyway, since I cant live with Sirius, Remus agreed to let me stay with him." said Harry.  
  
"Well, you know, i'm getting real tired, I think I'll go somewhere else to sleep." said Hermione, stretching out her arms and yawning.  
  
"Hermione, we'll be real, quiet, dont worry, you dont have to leave." said Ron  
  
"No, it's ok, I'll leave." said Hermione, standing up and leaving the room in which they were in." I'll see you when the train stops and we get off. Later." She stood up and went into another room.  
  
Meanwhile, Draco Malfoy was in another cart, yelling at Crabbe and Goyle for being such retards.  
  
"You stupid idiots! When will you learn that sometimes even I need my privacy! I dont need you two hanging around me all the time! Jesus! I'm leaving, and if any one of you follow me, I will not hesitate in putting both of you on the Crutactis Curse! Yes, even you Pansy! " He stood up and swept out of the room, his black robes flying. He went into almost every room, but they were all full. He finally reached the last room and found Hermione fast asleep on the seat. "Well, even if the Mudblood is sleeping in here, I guess its not that bad. I mean at least she's not in here with the Pothead and the Weasel."  
  
He sat down and took out a book called ' Defense Against The Dark Arts - The Studies Against Evil'. He was almost half asleep when the witch with the food trolly came by. "Anything you'd like dear?" the woman asked. " Oh, sure. Um, I'll have one of the Pumpkin Pasties, Chocolate Frogs, a pack of Bertie Botts Beans, bottle of Pumpkin Juice, and a whipped cream topped chocolate moose cake." Then he remembered Hermione.  
  
"As a matter of fact, make that two of everything I ordered."  
  
I hope to get the next chapter up soon. I haven't written anything in a long time, because my computer hasn't been working. Anyways, I hope you liked the first chapter. Please, if you read it, review it! And don't be too hard on me! 


	2. New Beginning

Time Goes On-One More Kiss  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own anything except a pair of fuzzy socks with a matching t-shirt and undies.  
  
"As a matter of fact, make that two of everything" said Draco, staring at Hermione.  
  
"Are you sure, dear ?" said the plump witch, looking puzzled. Why was this Slytherin boy, always teasing that poor little Muggle Born Gryffindor, buying food for her?  
  
"Yes, I'm sure." replied Draco  
  
"Ok. Here you go, dear. That will be 16 sickles and two knuts." said the witch.  
  
"Thank you." said Draco as he handed the witch the money. "See you at the end of June, I guess."  
  
About fifteen minutes passed since Draco had bought the food, and Hermione had finally waken up. When she woke up, she found Draco reading his book and drinking something.  
  
"What are you doing here, Ferret?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Well, that wasn't very nice now was it? And you owe me eight sickels and one knut." said Draco, holding out his hand, excpecting her to give him the money.  
  
"And for what, may I ask?" said Hermione, taking out her purse.  
  
"I spent money for your food, and I excpect my money back." saaid Draco, looking very serious.  
  
"Ok, ok, don't have a cow!" snapped Hermione, digging in her purse for the money she owed Draco. "And if I may, if I owe you money then I excpect to be given the things I owe you money for."  
  
"Here you go. Oh, and I presume you made it as Head Girl this year. I'm Head Boy, of course, Snape chooses me for everything. I knew you would be Head Girl from the start, with your good grades and being the Teacher's Pet for every subjct except Potions." said Draco.  
  
"Oh, well, you guessed right, I am Head Girl, and well, I excpect that we will be sharing a corridor together, so we'd better start as friends now, or else this last year at Hogwarts will be a living hell." said Hermione, giving her hand out to Draco.  
  
Draco looked at Hermione's hand, surprised and then looked up at her. To his greater surprise, he found that she was smiling. 'Maybe this year won't be as bad as I thought it will.' thought Draco. He gave her his hand and shook it.  
  
"So, how was your summer?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Terrible, like usual. My father was a being so......" He was interuptted by the sound of the door opening.  
  
"Get away from her, now Malfoy! or else I'll blow your head off!" screamed Ron. They were checking up on Hermione because they haven't heard from her, and they were going to be at Hogwarts in a couple on minutes.  
  
"One more move Malfoy, this wand will be going through you head!" screamed Harry.  
  
"No, Ron, Harry, it's ok! Draco wasn't trying to hurt me! Actually we were just making friends, until you rudely interuptted us!" snapped Hermione.  
  
" 'Mione, do you really want to be making friends with him?" asked Ron "He tried to kill you once!"  
  
"Yeah, and you tried to kill me once, but now we're perfectly fine!" snapped Hermione.  
  
Ron sat there, speechless. "Whatever, but if he does anything, just call us, we'll be in the next room."  
  
"Anyways, continue what you where saying, Draco." said Hermione calmly.  
  
Draco sat there, trying to think of what to say next. But instead of talking, he did something no one ever imagened would happen.  
  
Draco Malfoy, Head Slytherin-Pureblood Boy, just kissed Hermione Granger head Gryffindor Muggle-born Girl.  
  
  
  
Hey! I will try to get the next chapter loaded up soon, but only if you promise to review. I hope you like it, and if you do, I will upload the chapters much quicker, but I only will if you review. Well, just read, like, and review! Thanxx! 


	3. Taste Fading Away

One More Kiss  
  
Disclaimer- Don't own anything! Hey... I just wanted to let you know that I'm changing the title to One More Kiss, I think it suits the story better. Anyway, look out for it.  
  
Draco Malfoy, Head- Slytherin Pureblood Boy, just kissed Hermione Granger, Head- Gryffindor Muggle-Born Girl.  
  
At first, Hermione was just lost without words, nothing running across her mind at the moment. Then she realized what was happening.  
  
"Draco!" screamed Hermione. "What are you doing?!?"  
  
"Hermionie,you just stuck up for me. Nobody has ever done that for me. While you were talking to Ron and Harry, I saw something I never saw before, and something I'm sure I'll never see again if you aren't with me. " whispered Draco.  
  
"Well, I didn't think. I had no idea what I was doing. Sorry, but I think I should go now." said Hermionie, as she stood up and walked out of the room they were in.  
  
Draco said nothing. He knew in his heart that she would do that. But he felt terrible. He always like girls, yes many girls, but Hermione did something none of them would do. None of them would stick up to the great Harry Potter and his sidekick Ron Weasley. None of them. He never knew how to really love a girl growing up, because his parents were far from loving. He would beat her and cheat on her, and she would just sit quietly, letting him beat her and cheat on her. He never heard the word "love" in his house, and whenever he would ask his father he would say it is a silly Muggle thing that isn't real and people who think they are in love are insane for thinking it, and when he would ask his mother she would say it was something that everyone wants but not everyone has. When he would ask her this, she looked on the verge of tears.  
  
He wished he hadn't kissed Hermione. It gave her an awkward feeling and him a feeling of great sadness. He could feel the tears rolling down his eyes. He opened his trunk and pulled his robes out, he could tell they were almost at Hogwarts. He slowly pulled them on. He wanted her. He wanted her badly. He couldn't wait until they got at Hogwarts. Then he could spend all the time he wanted with her, since they were Head Boy and Girl, and they always shared a corridor. He could almost taste her lips again. But the taste was slowly starting to fade, just as his heart was.  
  
Draco looked down at the floor. He saw a bracelet. All diamond. It was beautiful. Like Hermione. She deserved it. His mother had something like this, she told him, and it was strange, because she lost it on the Hogwarts Express. He looked at the back of it. It said something : To Narcissa, Love Lucius Malfoy. Draco almost laughed. Love. A bracelet. Look what a beautiful, expensive bracelet brought his mother. Scars, tears, and her son at least three stepmothers. Three stepmothers when she didn't even divorce the man who gave them to her son. He pulled his wand out. " Lassomati!" he whispered. The words Narcissa and Lucius dissapered. "Aramati, Hermione!" The word Hermione replaced Narcissa. "Aramati, Draco!" The word Draco replaced Lucius. To Hermione, Love Draco Malfoy. 'Perfect.' he thought.  
  
"Excuse me, I think I might have left something in here." whispered Hermione. She pointed to the seat. There was one of her hair clips. She was just about to walk out when....  
  
"Hermione, wait! I-I mean, stay here for a second please. I need to give you something." said Draco.  
  
"What is it? Please make it quick, I have to get back." said Hermione.  
  
Draco opened his hand and showed her the bracelet.  
  
"This is what it is."  
  
Hey! Ok, I have one thing to clarify. I wrote in the first chapter that Ron, Harry, and Hermione hexed Malfoy last year, but then I wrote that Malfoy and Hermione were Head Boy and Girl. Well, they hexed Malfoy in year 4, but you can't be Head Boy or Girl until seventh year. I really meant to write "Remember when we hexed Malfoy a couple of years ago?" instead of writing how they did last year, but I just wanted to get through to you that they are in seventh year and Hermione and Draco are Head Boy and Girl. A great thank-you to The Evil Reviewer for pointing that out to me. Well, enjoy the rest! 


End file.
